Child of the Goddess
by Gamer95
Summary: Palutena likes to watch the humans go about their daily lives from above. But one little boy in particular gets her attention. She ends up providing him motherly affection from above when she sees he's being neglected...But when the neglect becomes full-on physical abuse, she brings him up to Skyworld, so she can raise him correctly.


Palutena had the BIGGEST faith in Humans that had ever existed. She simply LOVED Humans, as they were so...smart! It always upset her when the other gods, particularly Viridi, would insult the human race because they simply wanted to advance their society. It really wasn't fair! She, like the future humans changing channels, flipped through random points in time, enjoying the amusing sights. They really were an advanced species, it was highly interesting to see how far they developed. She continued going through the magic screen, seeing the country of England, and zooming in near London, eager to see the living style of the future humans. "Um...Lady Palutena? Is it really okay to be doing this?" Pit asked. "I mean...Isn't it kinda...y'know...intrusive?"

Palutena shook her head and giggled softly. "Pit, I'm a goddess, I'm sort of entitled to look through all this stuff!" She said, as though it was obvious.

Pit rose to his feet. "I dunno, I feel like I'm spying on the humans...I'm gonna go play some Smash Bros...You have fun, Lady Palutena."

"I'll see you later Pit~!" She sing songed, continuing her binge watching if the subordinate species. She flicked through the neighbourhood, quite honestly bored... This was the most boring neighbourhood she'd seen in ages! She was about to give up on the neighbourhood, when she ended up seeing something in the backyard of one of the houses that caught her interest... She caught sight of a boy, lugging along a watering can. He poured it over the beautiful garden, dousing it on the hot day, before setting the Can in the shed and sitting down on the Porch steps, as though he was waiting. Palutena took this time to examine him. "Awww, what a cute boy..." She cooed softly. "And a VERY diligent worker, too...Just like Pit when he was younger..."

Harry's baggy close were covering up his malnourishment, so Palutena couldn't see the pain. Her Goddess like senses were telling her that this child was still a toddler...

She giggled softly as she watched him work. He was probably helping his mother with the gardening...His mother was probably inside taking care of something, and he wanted to finish the job for her.

She saw him very carefully play with the plants, even stroking the petals gently as though they were his own pets. Viridi would like him! Her scene of amusement was interrupted when the door e watched as the child rushed inside, head low in defeat.

She tilted her head with a frown of confusion. What was with his body language there? Nothing was wrong...right? After a moment of finger waving, she set the screen to follow the boy, who by that time, she saw huddled in a tiny closet, clutching his stomach. The goddess raised a brow and leaned in closer to the poor boy. He looked...hungry.

She grinned, and thought that maybe a little divine intervention wouldn't hurt~! So with a snap of her fingers, she sent the dear some floor ice cream with a note, telling him that he was a good worker!

She watched the poor thing's reaction to the food, and giggled as he stared at the note, realizing he was too little to read. But, she noticed him put the note underneath his pillow, as if saving it for later. 'Such a smart boy!' She thought to herself. He very hesitantly licked the ice cream. She giggled softly as he attacked the frozen treat with reckless abandon. He ate as though...as though it was the first thing he had ever eaten in his life!

The child eventually fell asleep. Palutena smiled. Perhaps there were other starving people she could share food with... After feeding many homeless people, Palutena had retired to bed.

The next day, Palutena went to check on the little one, sending him different treats and notes.

She REALLY didn't like the way the poor thing was treated, however, and every time she got a glimpse of his family, she was scared, TERRIFIED they were going to punch him.

They were three incredibly strange shaped humans! One looked like a skeletal horse, the two others, beach balls. And they were making him do all the work?!

And the way they ACTED around him...They called him HORRIBLE names. They denied him basic human needs like food and even water sometimes. They made messes around the house for HIM to clean up!

Their treatment was horrible! None of the other humans had acted this way, so why were they doing it?! She sent him more and more food to keep up his strength as the many days progressed. She sent him treats at first, but after a while, she began to feel rather...motherly, so she started sending him food from the four basic food groups. He needed his vitamins and minerals... She started sending him Pictures, instead of notes, in attempts to progress how much he didn't deserve this treatment. He seemed enraptured by the photos of the "pretty green haired lady".

He even put the pictures in the arms of his small teddy bear, another gift she had sent him, and slept with the bear. The boy would make her fall over because of his cuteness! She just wanted to snuggle him to death! She wished she could, but she preferred to stay in Skyworld. And he was in a different time. Still, it WOULD be nice to get him out of his horrible living conditions...Perhaps she could find a way to get him to Skyworld. She grinned at the thought and turned on the magic screen once more, intent on one last check up on the boy in his time for the day... She was very shocked at what she saw to say the least. They had gone FAR beyond insults and chores...They were physically BEATING the little boy! EXTREMELY violently! He was CRYING! And this was making them angrier! Luckily there wasn't use of any objects to harm him, but he was still being harmed! She thought about what she could do...then a risky thought came to her. Focusing her magic power, she turned the screen to a portal, teleporting the boys fragile body through the past, and to Skyworld. She panted heavily. It took a lot of effort, and she wasn't even sure which room in her home he had ended up in... Looking into the portal, she saw the fat man screaming in anger. She furrowed her brow, slamming the portal closed and standing to go and look for the boy.

*meanwhile*

Harry heard nothing but silence. He opened his eyes slowly to see a beautiful white city... He was...looking out of a window...? But...where was he? He slowly stood up and looked around, very fearful of his surroundings. What if the people here hated him too?! What if there wasn't anyone?! Scared, he ignored the pain he was now in, and started to run, as fast as his little legs would carry him...which wasn't very fast at all.

He stumbled all the way to some random room, ignoring all distractions. It was steamy and warm, and he wanted to leave now! But he slipped on something wet and stumbled forward. He let out a scared squeak and fell...

SPLASH!

The water was warm, and that irritated his injuries. But they did so for a few seconds before they...they went away! This was so...soothing. So relaxing...It was melting away all of his aches and pains... He let it do it's magic, letting himself be healed. He stood up, his head poking out of the water, and suddenly, he heard a soft, ahem. Looking over, he saw a teenage boy with brown hair looking at him in confusion. "Uuuuhhh...Hey, kid...How'd you get in here? No way you got in here by yourself..."

He whimpered a bit, and dashed out of the warm water, his clothes wet, and ran towards the door. But once he reached the door, he crashed into a pair of legs... "Oh thank the gods, there you...are..." A motherly voice called out to him. He slowly looked up from his sprawled out position on the floor to see...the ANGEL?!

Harry had been getting food and notes from someone, who he'd called The Angel. It was really her...In the flesh! He opened his mouth to speak...But being a toddler, he could only get a select few words out... "A-Angel...Pwetty angel..."

Palutena giggled. He was so much smaller in person! She knelt down, sadly still being a head taller than him. "Hello there little one~! Did you enjoy the food I sent you?"

Harry smiled softly and let out some incomprehensible babbling. Palutena decided to humour him, and respond, as if he was speaking coherent words to her. "Why thank you!" she responded, picking him up and holding him against her side.

"Y-Youw...h-hepped me..." he babbled out.

"Of course I did. What kind of goddess doesn't watch out for the people she's sworn to look after?" She cooed, giving him a gentle poke on the nose.

He stared at her, still confused, and held his nose. "Y-you...? n-n-name...?" he asked the tall woman, who had taken a seat on the floor.

"Well, sweetie, my name is Palutena." She spoke softly. "And what's yours? Obviously it isn't freak like your aunt and uncle seem to think."

Harry thought about this deeply, realising that he in fact, didn't know. The reason for this was because he'd only been ever called Freak or Boy... So, he turned to Palutena and shook his head. "Downo..." He admitted, feeling very, VERY dumb. Palutena frowned. "Oh dear...You don't know, hmm? Well then I'll just have to give you a name myself. Hmmm..." She inspected the mop of shaggy black hair on his head. "Aha! I know...Your name is Harry! Because...Well...Your hair!"

Harry gasped at the fact that Miss Palutena had just...gave him a name! He had a real name! Tears of joy sprang to his eyes, and he rubbed at them with his fist. Palutena giggled. "Oh, let me get those for you." She gently moved his fists away from his eyes and cleaned his tears away with a finger.

He sniffled. He wanted to dive into Miss Palutena and cry. He NEEDED to cry...He needed to, more than a bee needed pollen! Palutena, thankfully, was very in tune with others' emotions, able to read that sort of thing like a book. She looked at his face and instantly knew what he had to do... So she immediately gave him a hug, cuddling his face into her bosom and whispering down to him. "Harry...if you need to cry...you can cry..."

"B-Bu...Can't..." He whimpered softly. "Ungo Venon say no..."

Palutena shushed him with another hug, kissing his head. "Shhh...you live with me now. You're welcome to cry."

"I...I..." Harry's next words never came out. He just broke down completely in the woman's arms.

With a small smile, Palutena rocked him back and forth with until he had been reduced to a sniffling pile of sadness. "Um...Lady Palutena...?" A hesitant voice called out. "What's going on...?"

Palutena looked up to see her Angel Assistant Pit, except encased in a heap of towels. He was blushing, fearing he shouldn't be here. Palutena raised a finger to her lips to quiet him down. "Now, now, Pit...Don't scare the baby." She whispered. "...Actually, can you get him a towel too? He's soaked to the bone!"

Pit nodded, still not completely understanding the situation, and grabbed one from the room and handed it to Palutena, who took the oppurtunity to wrap Harry in the soothing fabric. Harry was so warm and cozy, all bundled up like a cocoon in that oversized towel, being cuddled gently and lovingly by the beautiful angel. "Harry, how about I put you down for a nap? I'll read you some of those notes I sent you~" she sing songed to the little one, picking him up and carrying her to her luxurious bedroom.

Harry looked up at her. She looked down to see the pure love and worship in his tear-filled eyes. Oh and it just made her so warm inside! She bent over and gave him a peck on the forehead, causing him to giggle. She set him down on the bed and slipped in next to him. "Now...let's see what I wrote you hm?"

Harry nodded eagerly, looking like it was Christmas morning and Santa had come with all his gifts. She focused for a minute, and then the notes appeared on her bedside. She picked up the first one and tapped his nose. "Dear Little One, I'm so excited to see someone as young as you work so hard! That's why you got your Ice Cream!"

Harry blushed, feeling bashful. Nobody had ever complimented his work ethic before... Palutena lifted another one and continued with a giggle. "Dear Little One, Has anyone told you how cute you are?"

Harry blushed and held the small bear, which had come with him, tightly. Palutena continued for several minutes, all up until Harry fell asleep, clutching at her chest. The goddess giggled, then peeked at the last letter. "I wish I had a little boy as cute as you..."

She wrapped him up even tighter, making sure he was all nice and warm. She wouldn't have her freezing on him! She pressed her forehead against his and nuzzled him. "I'm gonna keep you...and I'm gonna keep you safe." she whispered to him, kissing his forehead again. He cooed cutely and snuggled up. Palutena decided she could sleep too and cuddled in next to him. She gave the boy a soft smile as she did so. With that, she fell asleep, protectively cuddling him.

Pit, for his part, was still incredibly confused... But he'd grown accustomed to NOT questioning her methods.

Still, to bring a human child here of all places... It wasn't heard of...the other gods would be gossiping up a storm...Phosphora quite literally. Still, he was a cute little guy. He'd give it a try! Maybe he'd like it. He just hoped Viridi didn't find out about it...She was still touchy about the human race... Sighing, Pit decided to go play some more Smash Bros, but he watched just a little longer... 'Guess Lady Palutena's a mom now...Huh...'

For some reason, Pit wasn't surprised. He'd been mothered by her plenty of times! Like when he got godly fever, or the time a monster hunt didn't go well. It had been...really embarrassing, particularly whenever his girlfriend Phosphora came to check in on him. She had teased him RELENTLESSLY for being a 'mama's boy.' In fact, she hadn't stopped yet... It irritated him, but he was tolernt of her. Besides, he still teased her over that one incident on that snow day, so it evened out nicely... He laughed to himself and went back to his room.

Meanwhile, the tiny toddler in the goddess's arms was having the best sleep of his life. And the Goddess holding him felt warmer than she'd ever felt in her life... This sweet little human was just what she needed to...spice things up, and make her happier. And even more important, make the little baby happy. He was going to be scared...and her enemies would love to get to him. She held him closer. That would NEVER happen...Not under her watch... He just couldn't leave her sight ever again! Yes...that worked. If she could keep an eye on Pit, she could watch Harry too. She had a feeling they wouldn't be too different. So she decided to simply keep as good an eye on him as possible! Heck, he was already a sweet little angel...Surely he'd be less of a handful than Pit was. With that thought in mind, she slipped deeper into sleep... Giving the sleeping boy one more smile, her eyes closed, and she drifted off to the land of slumber.


End file.
